The invention relates to a plug connector component for a coaxial plug.
Conventional plug connector components comprise a substantially cylindrical housing fade of an electrically conductive material and constituting an external contact, an insulating body provided in the interior of the housing and made of plastics, and at least one latching collar on the outside of the housing. This latching collar makes it possible for the plug connector component, i.e. either a socket or a plug, to latch in place in a receptacle. Shoulders and/or latching elements may provided for this purpose in the receptacle. Hitherto, the housings of the plug connector components have been manufactured on lathes; this, however, is expensive.
From German Utility Model 201 09 367 there is known a plug connector component of the type initially mentioned. In this plug connector component, the housing is constituted by first and second housing parts which both are made of a plastically deformed tube section and are put into each other. Here, a suitably formed rim of one of the housing parts forms a latching collar, so that machining a blank may be dispensed with.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a plug connector component of the type initially mentioned to the effect tat it can be produced at even more favorable costs.
According to the invention, a plug connector component comprises a substantially cylindrical housing made of an electrically conductive material and constituting an external contact, The plug connector component further comprises an insulating body provided in the interior of the housing and made of plastics, and at least one latching collar on an outside of the housing. The housing has at least one recess, the latching collar is made of plastics and the latching collar and the insulating body are connected in one piece with each other right through the recess. This design is based on the knowledge that a minimum manufacturing expenditure will be achieved if during injection-molding of the insulating bodyxe2x80x94which is a necessary step anywayxe2x80x94the latching collar is produced simultaneously. To this end, it is only required in addition to the appropriate design of the molding tool to provide at least one recess in the housing, so that the plastics material can extend right through the housing from the inside of the housing to the outside.
The housing may be formed by a stamped sheet metal strip which is bent into a tubular shape, the latching collar encompassing the housing such that the sheet metal strip is maintained in its tubular shape. In this way the desired configuration of the housing can be realized with low expenditure.
Preferably it is provided for that the housing is formed by a plastically deformed tube section. Since a closed cross-section is used for the housing, there will be obtained improved RF characteristics in addition to a higher mechanical strength. The tube section can be brought into the desired shape with low expenditure by means of upsetting, rolling or chasing etc. The recess is preferably stamped out.
A CuZn alloy is preferably used for the housing. Polystyrene, polypropylene or another material having good RF characteristics may be used for the insulating body.
Further advantages of the invention will be apparent from the subclaims.